So Much PDA: A star wars story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Public Displays of Affection can come in many ways. For this star wars story, that is what will take place. It will come with many emotins. I hope you all like my story. Contains: humor,sadness, love. Starring: Anakin S., Ferus O., Padmé A., Yoda, Obi Wan K. and many more


**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas to all of you and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas Day and by he time this story comes out, a happy new year. I decide to write a short story of Anakin and Ferus and how they might show so much PDA with the people they love and eventually each other. This story might or might not have up to three chapters depending on how interested in in and how lengthy each chapter is. As you guys who love watching and reading about Star Wars know, Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin weren't the best of friends and often clash with each other. Anakin being sometimes jealous and feeling that he wouldn't ever be good enough and Ferus Olin trying to be a "nice dude" but in my opinion, is just a arrogant little brat who never stops "accidentally" showing off and being a smart mouth. Personally, even though Anakin turned to the dark side but came back at the end,when he was about to die, I think he is a good dude. If I'm really forced to choose Ferus or Anakin with no backing out or something like that, I would obviously, to some people, choose Anakin. Even though I'm not always the great argument person, I'm getting a little better on proving my point. So if you guys want, you all can make a little forum of who is better, Anakin or Ferus Olin and I will be on team Anakin. I can really go on about how much I like Anakin and why he is better than Ferus all day long but I do think that you guys are here to read my story, not "listening" to a writer talking about something that might or might not went off topic for just a few moments. I really hope I do well in this story and I hope you all like it. Now, in honor of doing this, may I present you my story: _"So much PDA."_ By me, the one and only, Shimmer star 5. I know you guys might be so bored right now but to let you all know, just in case some of you don't know what PDA is, it's just meaning Public Display of Affection. Either in a friendly way, or most commonly in a romantic way. Now you guys can enjoy my story. See y'all later.**

So much PDA

 _By: shimmer star 5_

 **Moment one:**

Anakin and Padmé were smiling and staring out into the sunset. "Did I already tell you that I despise sand Padmé?" The love of his life nodded her head at him,"Yes Anakin, yes you did. In fact, I heard it like million times before." Anakin chuckled and hold her hand. They moved closer to each other in loving comfort. They leaned toward each other for a kiss until Anakin heard some beeping of disgust. He pulled away and turned his head to the side to only find R2-D2. The two had a awkward moment of silence between each other and with Padmé involved.

It lasted for a few minutes until Anakin got a little bit annoyed but giddy." Artoo, what are you doing here?" The droid unit beeped out a series of beeps." Artoo, you know that when I'm with um...senator Padmé, you and others don't disturb until I'm done." He was wrapping his arms around Padmé and gave her a kiss on the cheek, just to annoy his little droid. Well, let's say, he accomplished his plan. R2-D2 beeped in disgust, telling Anakin and Padmé to please get a room."No Artoo, you get out. Make sure you don't give me sass young..droid man." Padmé giggled as Artoo rolled out the room and mumbling annoyed beeps to himself. Anakin kissed his love on the lips and bidding goodbye before going back into doing his daily duties.

 **Moment two:**

If you have been reading Anakin and Obi wan's padawan/master book series, you will know that he and this dude Ferus Olin have been having disagreements and arguing like an old married couple, sometimes worse. I bet some of you all, including me at first just for a little bit, never thought that Ferus will be the type other people will be attracted to. But in this story, Ferus did have a lover.

One morning, Ferus was woken up by someone kissing his cheek all over the place. He secretly opened one eye slightly and saw that it was Johanna Sliek, a girl who was in his nature scout group. They were surrounded by their group members who some were sleeping and others playing on these Nintendo like devices. Ferus softly chuckled as he lightly push his girlfriend away from him."What? Can't I even kiss my boyfriend hello?" Ferus smilled at her then pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

Johanna purred into the kiss and made it deeper. Soon, he two were making out in a frenzy and hungrily. Their group were secretly watching them for a while until it got too heated. The youngest of the group groaned and snorted in disgust."Ugh,you guys get a room please." The two lovers pulled away and Ferus laughed while his girlfriend growled at their little brat. Ferus jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving his girlfriend chasing the little squirt all around the cabin, smiling and laughing to himself.

 **Moment three:**

Remember what I said last time, that Ferus and Anakin argue like a married couple, well it is true but they also love each other before Ferus met Johanna. But the thing is, no matter what person Ferus is with, he just cannot forget and stop loving Anakin. It broke his heart when later on, he found out that he was right and that Anakin turned to the dark side, conducting order 66. But enough of me talking, now let's get to this PDA moment:

Anakin and Ferus were holding hands and walking on the marble floor of the Jedi temple. They were on the third floor of the temple, with cheeky Anakin thinking he has the space all to himself to..savagely kiss his annoying lover. He did just that. Anakin pushed Ferus against a wall and pressed his lips hard against Ferus's soft ones. His lover's eyes went wide in surprise as he found himself being devoured by this man.

Surprisingly, instead of acting like his "mature" self, he joined right in and soon hands were everywhere. Pressing, touching, groping and pulling. You name it. They were so into the make out session that they weren't able to notice a small child walking towards to where they are and froze in fear and surprise, until the child interrupted them."Ahem Jedi skywalker, Jedi Olin. Master Kenobi and Yoda are uh, calling you two for a mission that needs to be dealt with um..immediately." Anakin and Ferus pulled away quickly and scrambled to the elevator, fighting to be the first one there."If only you keep your lips to yourself Anakin, we wouldn't be in this mess." Said Ferus calmly but a little annoyed. Anakin growled,"You brat, you joined in and didn't push me away. So don't try to pin this all on me. Besides, I thought your kisses were better than that Ferus," Anakin smirked and made a terrible mistake," I ought to kiss senator Padmé or even your master, Siri. I bet they kiss better than you." Oooh, Anakin, you shouldn't have said that.

Ferus frowned and his eyes glistened with upcoming and surprisingly, big and large amount of tears. He was able to hide his face a little bit as tears poured down his youthful face. He let Anakin beat him to the elevator and instead headed to the stairs. But unfortunately for Ferus, the elevator didn't work and Anakin had to take he same staircase as him. Ferus tried to wipe away his tears secretly but didn't suceeded. He was pulled back and hands were pressing against his shoulders.

Anakin turned Ferus around and frowned at Ferus's tear streaked face. He cupped it and stroked his face in worry."Why are you crying...did I insulted you harshly Ferus? Ferus glanced down at the ground, not responding back. Anakin was confused until he remembered what he said to his love earlier. "Ah, now I know (chuckles). Oh darling, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings so badly, I was just playing around with you," he went on his knees and hold his lover's hands in his own,"Please forgive me." Ferus smilled softly and nodded his head."Of course.." Anakin thought that was it and smilled to himself. Just as Ferus turned, he turned back towards Anakin with a swift kick to his face, making a growing painful bruise.

The elevator suddenly started to work and a padawan walked out, maybe looking for the boys. Ferus got inside just in time, while Anakin was too late,"Ouch! That hurt you scoundrel. Just you wait, I'm gonna get you." He threatened as the doors closed in on him. From Ferus's point of view, he couldn't help but laugh at the angry Anakin holding the front and left side of his face in pain.

 **Hey you guys, I hope you guys love the first section of different moments and examples of so much PDA. You know that it doesn't have to be cupcakes and rainbows with PDA, do you? Well, that's what I'm going to do kinda, with the next chapter and group of many moments of PDA. It will be pretty funny but sad at the same time. It will show Ferus and Anakin arguing and breaking up, Ferus getting together with Johanna but break up with her soon after, Anakin planking Ahsoka before he turned to the dark side, Anakin and palpatine talking while Anakin is getting punished, Anakin remembering Obi wan playing around with him when he was a little boy and finally Anakin and Ferus reuniting before killing Ferus with a lightsaber and a deadly touch. I'm so excited about the next chapter. Also I do want to note that also in the next chapter when we see Anakin and Ferus again, they will be engaged while Anakin is married to Padmé, so stay tuned to the love triangle. See all y'all later and thanks again for supporting me and reading.**


End file.
